


My Cheesehead

by Rigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, They all gang up on Niall, Tickling, sdlakfkjlasdfkadsklf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigami/pseuds/Rigami





	My Cheesehead

The curly-haired boy tried grabbing his stolen cheesehead back from the blonde, but Niall was too fast for Harry, dodging the younger lad’s grabby hands. Despite the cramped space of the bus, Niall was managing to dance around Harry, infuriating the younger boy.

“Come and get me, Haz!” Niall taunted, waving the cheesehead around.

“I’m not in the mood for games, Niall!”

Liam sighed, putting down the book he was reading. The five boys decided to camp out in their tour bus and for once, Liam thought it’d be a good idea. He should have known that his more immature band mates would cause trouble.

“Can you guys stop?” Liam asked, irritation laced within his voice.

“He won’t give it back, though!” Harry cried out with frustration.

Niall stuck out his tongue, obviously ignoring the other two boys’ demands. He continued to maneuver his way around the bus, his smaller body allowing him to escape Harry’s grasp. The blonde continued to laugh as he ran around the confined space of the bus, enjoying the escape from boredom. 

The Irishman started heading for the exit, hoping to bring the chase outside. Suddenly, Louis walked through the entrance to the bus, a smoothie in hand. Unfortunately for Louis, Niall was moving too fast to stop, so the blonde ended up running into the older boy, knocking his smoothie into the fair-haired boy’s shirt. Liam just watched from his seat, not wanting to get involved. Both Niall and Louis looked at each other with a shocked expression, Louis’ slowly turning into anger. Harry, too, looked at the two boys, but soon realized his chance. The curly-haired boy made a dash for his cheesehead, but Niall saw the brunette moving in the corner of his eye. The blonde quickly started moving again, but Harry managed to latch onto the boy’s torso, making Niall yelp and giggle. After a bit of squirming, the blue-eyed boy managed to wriggle his way free and out of the bus, Harry hot on his heels.

Louis sighed and removed his smoothie-stained shirt. “What was that about?”

“Niall got bored and decided to pick on Harry,” Liam informed his friend. “He’s so gonna get it when Harry catches him. You know how much Curly loves his cheesehead.”

“Hmm… after what he did to my shirt, I think Harry could use a bit of help,” Louis said with a smirk, throwing his soiled shirt aside and pulling on a black v-neck. 

“Please don’t do anything stupid,” Liam said, eyeing his friend suspiciously. “By the way, where’s Zayn?”

“Still out shopping!” Louis answered, running out the door towards the hotel.

\---

Niall ran towards the main lobby of the hotel, hoping to lose Harry in the crowd of people. Unfortunately for the blonde, Harry made sure to keep sight of the older boy, never losing sight of his blonde hair. The hotel employees and guests started giving the two boys burning glares, causing Niall to make a u-turn out of the hotel. Harry followed suit, trying his best to keep up with his friend. However, as Niall turned a corner around the hotel, the curly-haired boy started to run out of breath, causing him to slow down. He watched as Niall, still thinking he was being chased, turned another corner behind the hotel.

“How… how does he have… so much energy?” Harry spoke to himself, putting his hands on his knees as he panted for air.

Suddenly, Niall’s scream could be heard throughout the parking lot. Harry’s body was immediately reenergized as he ran towards the direction of the scream. He turned the corner and was surprised to see what was in front of him. Next to the dumpster was the blonde, wrapped in Louis’ arms. Niall was squirming and giggling in his entrapment, trying to avoid Louis’ fingers on his sides. Harry walked over with a smirk, picking up the cheesehead from the floor.

“Well, what do we have here?” Harry asked with amusement. 

“I caught a Niall!” Louis exclaimed excitedly while running his fingers over the blonde’s sides. “Liam told me about your cheesehead and our little leprechaun needs to pay for what he did to my smoothie and shirt. I thought he’d run over here, so I hid behind the dumpster!”

The green-eyed boy watched as Niall tried everything to avoid the tickling. Louis didn’t let up, though, and the blonde was forced to giggle in front of the two boys.

“Why tickling, though?” 

Louis shrugged. “I thought it’d be a good idea after what happened in the bus earlier. It was either this, or dump his dead body in the dumpster.”

“Louhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Ihihihihihihihi can’t breheheheheathe!” Niall managed through his stream of giggles.

The older boy stopped tickling his Irish friend, but kept his arms wrapped around Niall. Louis let the blonde breathe for a few seconds before looking back up at Harry.

“So… wanna help?” Louis asked with a mischievous grin.

Harry returned the same look to Louis and nodded. Niall looked at the two boys in horror and started struggling, kicking out at Harry to keep him away. The younger boy just grabbed the blonde’s leg to make him stop, allowing Louis to slowly set Niall down on the ground. The oldest member of the band then quickly grabbed Niall’s arms and raised them above the blonde’s head, making sure to trap them in his knees. Harry then straddled Niall’s waist. All Niall could do now was kick his legs, but there was no one to kick.

“Guhuhuhuys, I’m sohohohorry!” Niall giggled with anticipation. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it anymore,” Harry told his friend, lifting up his shirt to expose his stomach.

Niall was about to protest some more, but he felt Louis’ fingers slowly slide across his neck. Although it wasn’t that bad, the neck tickling did annoy thee blonde, causing a few giggles to escape. Louis’ tickling, though, distracted Niall from the sudden attack on his stomach.

“BAHAHAhahahahahaha stahahahahahahap! Plehehehehehease!” 

“Aww, Niall, we’d love to, but didn’t we ask you to stop earlier?” Harry asked his friend, not really expecting a response.

“Ihihihihihihihi hahahahahahate you guhuhuhuhuhys!”

While Louis started to slide his fingers around Niall’s ears, the blonde didn’t notice Harry’s head descending upon his stomach. He felt the brunette’s soft curls on his tummy, sending shivers up his body, but Niall wasn’t expecting what was to come.

“AhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAT THE FUHUHUHUHUHUK!” Niall bellowed in laughter from Harry’s continuous raspberries.

At the sound of profanity, Louis instantly pinched the blonde’s nose. “No cussing!”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SCREHEHEHEHEHEW YOU GUHUHUHUHUHUYS!”

\---

Back at the bus, Liam set down his book, finally finishing the story. He sighed in content because that was the first book he read for fun and not for academic purposes. The brunette got up to get a glass of water, until he noticed Louis’ smoothie-stained shirt. It was then that he realized the boys have been gone for a while. Surely, with two of them chasing the boy, it couldn’t have taken them that long to catch him. With worry and concern filling his mind, Liam ran out of the bus and towards the hotel.

The boy walked inside the building, hoping they’d be in the lobby. To his dismay, they weren’t. Liam decided to check the restaurant, but like before, neither Harry, Niall, nor Louis were present. Finally, with a sigh, the brunette decided to confront the lady at the front desk.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Liam asked the middle-aged woman.

“Yes, sir?” the woman asked back, her unusual nasal voice catching the boy off guard.

“Err… have you seen two boys running around? One has blonde hair with brown roots and the other has curly brown hair. I think one of them had a cheesehead.”

The woman tapped her nails on the desk. “Oh yeah… the two boys started running around here and they were disturbing our guests. They ran back out.”

Liam sighed, embarrassed of his band mates’ actions. He thanked the lady and quickly ran out. The brunette checked his pockets for his phone, but realized he left it back at the bus. Liam started running back to their tour bus, but stopped at the sound of high-pitched laughter. Quickly, the brunette turned around and started running around the hotel to the wherever the noise was coming from. When he reached the back, instead of being angry, Liam was actually quite amused at what he saw. Niall was on the ground, kicking and laughing his head off, while Louis and Harry were scribbling their fingers over his pale body. Liam thought it was about time that Niall paid for his little pranks and tricks.

Liam walked over to the three boys, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “So, what do we have here?”

Louis looked up at the younger boy, giving him a smile while tickling Niall’s neck. “Well, we caught Niall!”

“LIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHALP!” Niall screamed in laughter as Harry blew another raspberry into Niall’s soft tummy.

Harry looked up and moved his fingers over to Niall’s sides, the boy’s laughter dying down into heavy giggles. “Don’t just stand there Liam! Tickle him too!”

Liam chuckled and looked for a spot that wasn’t occupied. The brunette decided to take Niall’s feet, grabbing the boy’s legs to keep him from kicking and struggling. The older boy quickly sat on top of Niall’s ankles and wrapped his legs around them, keeping Niall immobile. Liam tore off one Supra and slowly dragged his finger up Niall’s sole, listening to the boy’s laughter grow from giggles to laughter as he approached his toes.

“GahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIM GAHAHAHAHAHANA KIHIHIHIHIHIL YOUHUHUHUHUHU AHAHAHAHAHALL!”

Right now, Louis decided to play around with Niall’s nose, irritating the poor boy. Harry had lifted up the blonde’s shirt even further, prodding the boy’s ribs. He’d slide his fingers down each one, causing Niall to suffer. Meanwhile, Liam had ripped off the other shoe and was now playing with both of the leprechaun’s socked feet. He’d approach Niall’s toes just to listen to his high-pitched laughter, but then he’d back off just to torture the boy with anticipation. Since Niall was completely held down, his whole body was shaking, each laugh satisfying his ticklers. The blonde only wished this would all end soon.

\---

Zayn reached the tour bus, several bags in hand, only to be met with silence. He looked around and saw the book Liam had been obsessing over on the table. He shrugged and took out his phone and started calling Louis.

“Hello?” a familiar Doncaster accent asked from the other side of the call.

Laughter could be heard from the other side of the phone, causing Zayn to give his phone a weird look. “Uh… where’d you guys go?”

“Oh, we’re behind the hotel!” Louis said, trying to talk over the Niall’s laughter.

“Uh… what? Ok… I guess I’ll head over there,” Zayn told his friend while heading out the door, not bothering to question why they were there.

Zayn made his way slowly to the back of the hotel. Thoughts on why his band mates were there clouded his mind. Was it a fight? Were they doing drugs? Whoever was laughing on the other end of the call sounded pretty high. The raven was thoroughly surprised to see what he saw when he did finally reach the back. Niall was on the ground, pinned by the other three boys. Louis was teasing Niall’s neck, Harry was blowing raspberries into his bellybutton, and Liam was tickling his bare toes. Zayn looked back over at his suffering friend. His dyed hair was a mess and his face was red from all the tickling, but to Zayn, Niall looked like a little kid.

“Yo, Zayn!” Louis called over from his spot, breaking the Bradford boy out of his trance.

“Hm? Oh, what?” Zayn asked from where he was standing.

“Find a spot and tickle the little leprechaun!” Liam called from Niall’s feet.

Normally, Zayn wouldn’t think of tickling his band mate as fun, but since Niall kind of looked like a little kid, it was ok. Tickling little kids is fun and cute, so all Zayn had to do was imagine Niall as a kid and not a nineteen, almost twenty, year old. While Zayn was choosing where to tickle his friend, the other three gave the blonde a breather. Zayn decided to sit by one of Niall’s armpits, causing Niall to turn his head over to the raven. The blonde put on his best puppy face, but that only tempted Zayn to tickle him more.

“P-Please don’t,” Niall begged.

“Sorry, Ni,” Zayn told his friend. “Besides, I probably will never get another chance like this.”

With that, Zayn began to scribble his left hand in Niall’s left hollow. The blonde let out a high-pitched squeal, followed by heavy laughter. Niall’s laughter signaled the other boys to begin again. Louis used both his hands to slide around the pale boy’s neck. Harry began circling his fingers around Niall’s navel. Liam used one hand to pry back the blonde’s toes on his right foot, scribbling along the flesh underneath each toe. Zayn continued to tickle Niall’s left hollow, but reached over with his right hand and began to tickle the other armpit.   
“NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Niall begged desperately through his laughter.

The armpit tickling was already bad enough for Niall, but with all the other added tickling, the boy couldn’t handle it. Cool tears started leaking from his eyes and his body shook violently. Eventually, he fell into silent laughter, causing each boy to jump away from him. Niall lied on the floor for a minute, trying to catch his breath. The other four boys eyed him, making sure their leprechaun was ok. After a while, Niall finally stood up and tried fixing his hair and his shirt. Without a word, the blonde went over and picked up his socks and shoes. He looked at his four band mates and gave each of them death glares.

“So… uh… don’t take my cheesehead, ok?” Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Niall walked over to the curly-haired boy and hit Harry with the hand that was holding his shoes playfully. The other three boys sighed in relief, thinking that Niall was mad at him.

“So… no hard feelings?” Louis asked, watching as Harry tried his best to dodge Niall’s blows.

“Yeah, I guess,” Niall said with a smile. “It wasn’t too bad.”

“Wasn’t too bad? You were crying!” Zayn chuckled, causing Niall to hit him.

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here,” Niall told his friends. “The dumpster stinks.”

It was then that the boys noticed the sickening stench of the dumpster. They all started quickly walking back to the bus. One of the boys would occasionally poke Niall’s side, causing the blonde to jump. Once they were back inside, Niall tried taking Harry’s cheesehead, yet again, causing Harry to block his friend with his hand.

“No, it’s my cheesehead!” Harry cried out, running around the bus with Niall, causing the other three to sigh.


End file.
